A Hobgoblin Hanful
by trili-kiwi
Summary: When the Transporter Malfunctions Spock is de-aged. Now Babysitter kirk and McCoy are going to find out how much of a handful a little vulcan be.  to be continued... WARNING: EXTREME FLUFFAGE  like a marshmelon
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

"Scotty prepare to beam us up" Captain James T. Kirk commanded through the communicator. The Captain, Mr. Spock, Dr. Leonard h. McCoy, Ensign Chekov, and Lt. Sulu (for his experience in botany) had beamed down to the surface of a newly charted, uninhabited planet to study the plant life there, and see if the planet was able to support humanoid life forms. "Aye Sir." Mr. Scott responded "prepared to beam ya up."

Lights were quickly swirling around the landing and before you could say "Scotty loves his Scotch" the landing party was beamed onto the transporter pad. Everyone followed Kirk off the pad except for Dr. McCoy who seemed to be glued to the ground. His face was pale, his hands clenched his stomach as he rocked back and forth on his feet as if he was about to fall over. "Bones!" Jim exclaimed "Are ya alright!"McCoy's hands dropped but he still looked pale and unsteady on his feet. He took a deep breath before shakily saying "Ya...ya … I'm okay… just your stupid transported scrambling my molacules." Kirk slowly nodded. "Okay, now I want all of you to take the samples you took to the lab to get analyzed then I want you to-""KEPTEIN!" Chekov exclaimed in his cute Russian accent. "Um… Yes Mr. Chekov what is it?" "Keptein it's Mister Spock he'z gone! Jim looked around the transporter room and sure enough Spock was nowhere to be found.

Scotty ran over to the control panel and immediately started pressing buttons. "Scotty… where is he?" the Captain asked, hopeful that Mr. Scott would have an answer. "It was some sort a' power surge that caused the transporter to malfunction Captain" Scotty said furiously punched in numbers on the consol. "AHA!" Scotty exclaimed " There should be no trouble bringin' on board all his molecules are just suspended in space… here just a' sec let me lock onto him… annnd Got Him!"

The transporter lights started flashing and then a whirring sound hummed in the air. Just before Spock was beamed aboard Scotty stared at the beaming calculations and noticed that Spock weighed a lot less than when he beamed down. "That's weird" he commented half to himself. "What's weird?" Kirk demanded "Scotty… What Weird?" just then the lights swirled and Spock's clothes were beamed aboard. "Scotty what the HECK HAPPENED" He bellowed "WHERE'S SPOCK?" "b-but Captain he's right there!" Scotty replied shakily. Kirk's head whirled around to examine the pile of clothing when he noticed amongst the bundle a small pointed ear was sticking out. McCoy and Jim shared a glance, and then both ran up to the transporter pad. Jim picked up the small bundle. Sure enough there was Spock sleeping peacefully in Jim's arms covered by his science officer shirt which was now more of a night gown.

"Jim what the H-" Jim cut him off "Bones quick get him down to sickbay, Scotty find out about that transporter malfunction, and the rest of you not a word to anyone" '_yet' _he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 1 The Comforts of Home

**Chapter 1 the Comforts of Home**

Everyone rushed out of the transporter room except for Scotty who began furiously working on the transporter. Dr. McCoy took the small Vulcan bundle in his arms and ran as quickly as he could to sickbay. As he waited for the Turbolift doors to open he looked down at the little Vulcan who was still peacefully sleeping in McCoy's arms. His small chest was evenly falling and rising with every breath, his cheeks and the tips of his little ears were a light shade olive green and his hair was still in a bowl cut but a little more messed up than his usual perfect hairdo. McCoy smiled he must be going crazy to think that the Hobgoblin was cute. As soon as the Turbolift doors whooshed open Dr. McCoy sprinted down the hall and into Sickbay.

"Dr. McCoy!" Nurse Chapel exclaimed as McCoy burst into Sickbay. "I'll explain later" he said out of breath. Nurse chapel ran to the storage closet and pulled out some blankets. She quickly prepared a bed for the Vulcan and then took Spock out of Dr. McCoy arms and gently tucked him under the blankets.

Once he was settled in Nurse Chapel turned around to Dr. McCoy who was still trying to catch his breath. "Doctor what happened?" she inquired smoothly. "We're not quite sure ourselves" he said in his heavy Southern accent "the Transporter malfunctioned and when we beamed Spock aboard he came up like this." Nurse chapel nodded. "Alright since he's asleep now let's take some tests and computer scans so that we can send them to the lab." McCoy suggested.

Nurse Chapel and Dr. McCoy did a scan on Spock,andthen took some tests. Then Dr. McCoy sent the data to the lab. After all that was taken care of he sat down on a chair next to Spock's bed. He looked at the small Vulcan. He was curled up with his hands placed under his tiny Vulcan head. The blankets on him evenly rose and then fell with his breathing. McCoy sighed loudly and walked over to his computer to look at the results of the tests from the lab. He looked them over and then pressed the com link.

"McCoy to the bridge"

"Bridge, Kirk here" the Captain replied evenly

"I have the results of the tests and computer scans I took on Spock."

"Well do you know what's wrong?" he asked eagerly

"Well if by that you mean how it happened then no I have no idea, but as far as Spock's health goes he's perfectly healthy, for a Vulcan that's two years of age…"

"WAIT! He's only two years old?" Kirk yelled into the com

"Well yes… about"

"Can he remember anything?"Kirk asked urgently.

"I highly doubt it Jim, his brain wave patterns changed with his body…he most likely won't remember anything pas t the age of two"

Kirk sighed "alright Bones do what ya can."

"Okay Jim" Just then the tiny Vulcan began to stir "oh!... gotta go Jim he's waking up." McCoy said quickly turning off the com link.

McCoy walked over to the side of Spock's bed. The tiny Vulcan was still asleep, but it looks like he was having a nightmare or something. He tossed and turned, fighting off invisible demons, he kept on mumbling, but McCoy couldn't make out what he was saying just one consistent word, "Mama… Mama" He mumbled as he flailed around. "Spock… spock" McCoy whispered attempting to wake up the little Vulcan. "MAMA!" Spock screamed abruptly sitting up in his bed. Terror swept across the Vulcan's face as he frantically looked around the room "wilat sarlah kupi?...Wilat qual Mama?" He shakily screamed in Vulcan. "Spock it's me McCoy don't you remember?" McCoy said softly knowing that it wasn't going to work. The little Vulcan looked around the room once more, his breathing becoming shallow and rapid. "Mama?" he called again ""Wilat qual Mama?" /Oh great! / McCoy thought /if he can't remember English this is gonna be pretty difficult/. Spock stopped screaming, and instead began to tremble "_mama?"_ he whispered shakily. His tiny Vulcan eyes filled with tears "_mama…mam..a"_ He said in-between shaky breathes. McCoy felt extremely sorry for the little Vulcan "Spock it's alright… you'll be okay" he whispered quietly as he picked up the tiny Vulcan and pressed him close to his chest. Spock clung onto Dr. McCoy's shirt "_mama?" _he whimpered tiredly. Dr. McCoy began to rub Spock's back in slow circular motions as he pulled Spock's trembling body closer "Shhh it'll be alright Spock… no one is going to hurt you" he said trying to comfort the shaking Vulcan. "_Mama"_ he whispered drowsily as he fell asleep in Dr. McCoy's arms.

Jim walked into Sickbay to see if Spock was awake yet. When he walked in he was clearly shocked as to what he found. McCoy was sitting in a chair next to Spock's bed, Spock was asleep in McCoy's arms and McCoy was rubbing Spock's back and rocking him back and forth. "Well I Never thought I'd see the day!" Jim exclaimed "You've gone soft!" "_JIM will you keep it down" _Bones whispered urgently_ "I just got him to go to sleep!" "Oh… sorry"_ Jim said a bit quieter. "_And no… I have NOT gone soft!_ McCoy said in a dignified tone. _"Uhuh sure… when he wakes up I want you to give him a full examination." _Jim said _"alright, but not until he wakes up."_ McCoy said firmly.

As Jim left the room McCoy looked down at the little Vulcan he was cradling his arms and smiled for the second time that day. He gently put Spock back in the bed and delicately pulled the blankets up over him. _"Lights 20%" _he whispered as he left the Sickbay.


	3. Chapter 2 Checkups and P'sketti

**Ch 2: Check-ups and P'sketti**

As soon as Spock woke up (this time a little calmer) Dr. McCoy started giving him a check-up. For the most part Spock was very cooperative, even better than Jim is now even. Dr. McCoy was taking his Blood pressure when Jim walked in. "Hey Spock!" he called warmly "don'tcha remember? It's me JIM!" Spock just cocked his head and raised his eyebrow a little. Just then Dr. McCoy pulled out a hypo. Spock's eyes grew wide as Dr. McCoy advanced towards him with the hypo. "rai!...rai! gol-tor!" Spock yelled as Jim and McCoy tried to pin him down (for his small size Spock was still amazingly strong). He broke free and ran as fast as he could knocking over Nurse Chapel and all the medical equipment she was carrying.

After helping Nurse Chapel pick up all the dropped equipment Dr. McCoy found Spock hiding under a table in the far corner of Sickbay. "Spock! Come apologize to Nurse Chapel RIGHT NOW!" Dr. McCoy ordered. Spock coward even more, curling his tiny body up next to the wall just out of the doctors reach. Dr. McCoy sighed in frustration "C'mon Spock please come out…If you don't let me give you the hypo you will get sick (which could be true. The hypo would increase the efficiency of his immune system which would protect him from common childhood illnesses). "RAI! Rai!" Spock yelled as he shook his head. McCoy was about ready to have Jim lift up the table so that he could stab him with the hypo here and now, but one look into Spock's big scared chocolate colored eyes changed his mind. McCoy sighed again as he stood up and gave the hypo to Nurse Chapel. "Okay Spock… no hypo see? You can come out" Spock cautiously crawled out from underneath the table. Once he saw that there was no hypo he leapt onto Dr. McCoy's leg hugging it tightly. "GA… Kid get off!" McCoy squeaked. Jim fell on the floor laughing. "Nurse Chapel GET HIM OFF!" McCoy screeched. Nurse Chapel ran over to assist Dr. McCoy, but as soon as Nurse Chapel reached to grab the little Vulcan he scrambled to his feet and hid behind Dr. McCoy's leg. "Look's… like he's …takin' a liking… to you Bones!" Kirk said in-between laughs. "SHUT-UP AND GET OUTTA MY SICKBAY OR I'LL HAVE YOU ON SEDATIVES FOR A WEEK!" McCoy bellowed. "Okay…Okay I'm goin' I'm goin" Kirk laughed as he skipped out of Sickbay.

As soon as the doors slid closed McCoy glared down at the tiny Vulcan, who immediately saw the look on the good doctor's face and ran to hide behind Nurse Chapel. "Nurse take him to put on some real clothes" McCoy commanded half heartedly when he noticed that Spock was still wearing his science officer shirt as a night gown. Nurse chapel nodded and sped Spock out the door.

Not twenty minutes later Nurse Chapel entered Sickbay holding the hand of a small fatigued Vulcan that was about to collapse where he stood. He was wearing a pair of tiny overalls and a blue and white stripped t-shirt . Dr. McCoy entered the room and picked up Spock "Thank-you Nurse I'll take it from here" He said calmly. As soon as Nurse Chapel left Dr. McCoy sat down next to Spock's bed cradling him in his arms and rocked him to sleep. Dr. McCoy tucked Spock in and turned the light setting down 5%. Then Dr. McCoy walked over to the intercom and called Scotty down.

Spock woke up to his stomach growling fiercely. He hopped out of bed in search of Dr. McCoy. He peaked around the corner of the room he was sleeping in and saw Dr. McCoy talking to a strange man with a funny accent. Due to his superior Vulcan hearing he could pick up a bit of their conversation.

"So the mysterious power surge altered the Hobgoblins size and brain waves, not the Transporter?"

"Aye… My transporter is in perfect condition"

"Then how- Spock not now" McCoy said mid- sentence as Spock tugged on his on his medical shirt.

Spock's stomach growled more intense this time. He tugged on McCoy's shirt again. "k'avon" he whined.

"Spock not now!" McCoy said raising his voice.

Spock pursed his lips and began to bawl. McCoy sighed loudly. "I see that now might na' be the best o' times ta' talk. I'll catch ya later" Scotty said as he walked out the door. "Thanks Scotty" McCoy said almost relieved he was leaving (because of the state of his Vulcan draw back). "What on earth!" McCoy exclaimed turning to the Small bawling Vulcan on the floor. 'What do you need?" He asked picking up Spock. He bounced Spock up and down trying to cheer the tiny Vulcan up, but it only made him cry louder. "Are you still tired?" McCoy asked half to himself. He brought Spock back over to the bed he was previously sleeping in and tried to set him down in it, but Spock had other intentions. He kicked and screamed "k'avon!" he cried. "kid I have no idea what that means" McCoy said struggling against the tiny Vulcan. Spock screamed again when his stomach growled.

McCoy ran over to the com link, Spock still in his hands.

"JIM!" McCoy yelled over the screaming Vulcan.

"Yeah Bones? What is it?" Jim sounded bored.

"Your little Vulcan friend is throwing the biggest temper tantrum I've ever seen! I can't figure out what's wrong with him! He keeps on saying something in Vulcan, but I can't understand him!" McCoy said still yelling.

Jim paused for a moment "Bones bring him up here, maybe Uhura can understand him."

"Alright anything to get him to stop screaming!"

Bones stepped onto the bridge, screaming Vulcan flailing around in is arms. Everyone froze for a moment except for Uhura who was on her feet in an instant rushing to Dr. McCoy's side. She took the tiny Vulcan bundle from McCoy and cradled it in her arms. Spock wailed again causing everyone in the room to cover their ears except Uhura. "Wulcan Babiez are wery wery loud" Chekov announced still covering his ears. "SShhhh… what do you need sweetie?" Uhura cooed, causing Dr. McCoy to roll his eyes. "k'avon" he whimpered. Uhura smiled and turned to McCoy. "So what does he want?" McCoy asked urgently. "He's hungry Len" She stated calmly. "Well why didn't he just say that in the first place?" McCoy asked frustration ringing through his tone, this time it was Uhura turn to roll her eyes "You did feed something since we beamed onto the ship?" She asked in disbelief. "It might have slipped my mind" McCoy mumbled, embarrassed. "Leonard!" she gasped "he must be starving!" Spock's stomach growled loudly in agreement. "C'mon Spock honey let's go get something to eat" she soothed as she whirled around and headed towards theTurbolift. Just before she stepped onto the lift she turned to the Captain "permission to leave the bridge" Kirk smiled "permission granted. Uhura entered the lift Dr. McCoy following shortly after.

"I can't believe you forgot to feed him" Uhura said obviously flustered as they continued down the hallway "out of all the…." She continued as they entered the mess hall "Luckily the only person the room to see Uhura's panic attack and a bawling Vulcan in her arms was Scotty who was too busy drinking Scotch and eating his sandwich to notice them too much. Uhura sat Spock down in a chair that she had stacked a bunch of thick books onto so that Spock could reach the table).She kneeled down next to Spock and asked him what he'd like to eat in Vulcan. "P'sketti!" He announced very pleased with himself. Uhura giggled "Spaghetti it is then."

Uhura returned carrying a big bowl of (meatless) Spaghetti and a baby bottle full of warm milk. Spock reached towards the bowl eagerly. "Carful Spock it's hot" Uhura warned pulling the bowl away. Spock cocked his head; Uhura sighed and explained it to him again in Vulcan. Spock nodded and watched as Uhura cut up the spaghetti so that it could be picked up with a spoon and blow on the bowl until she was satisfied that it was safe for Spock to eat.

As soon as she gave the bowl to Spock the tiny Vulcan shoveled it down as quickly as possible. While Spock continued eating Dr. McCoy and Uhura grabbed something to eat. By the time they got back to their seats with their dinners Spock had finished his bowl of Spaghetti and was now rapidly sucking on his bottle of milk.

Halfway through the bottle Spock stopped and abruptly put the bottle back on the table. Spock closed his eyes tightly and clenched his stomach as he began to whimper again. "OH GREAT! What's wrong with him now!" McCoy yelled. Uhura giggled "Don't you remember? from Vulcan physiology" She said knowingly "Vulcan's, like young earth infants require to be burped until the age of three." "OH SWEET MOTHER A'..." McCoy began. "If it's too much for you to handle I can do it" Uhura offered. "No...no I can do it" McCoy interrupted. McCoy picked up Spock and placed the Vulcan's head over the top of his shoulder. Then he began firmly rubbing Spock's back in circular motions until Spock burped.

McCoy set Spock back down in his chair. Spock grabbed the bottle and began sucking on it again only this time much slower. Towards the end of the bottle Spock started dozing off. His eyelids were drooping, He sucked on the bottle slowly and quietly and in-between each suck he hiccupped. Uhura smiled at him as Dr. McCoy picked him up out of his seat. "I'd better get him to bed" McCoy said quietly. Uhura nodded and then kissed Spock good night.


	4. Chapter 3 Bath time and bed

**Ch 3 Bath and Bedtime**

McCoy briskly walked down the hallway with the tiny Vulcan bundle in his arms. Spock half consciously sucked on his empty bottle as he fell asleep. As McCoy entered Sickbay Spock hiccupped loudly making McCoy smile.

Dr. McCoy sat Spock up on his bed and gently shook his shoulders. "Spock… Spock c'mon time to wake up" He said gently. Spock blinked a few times regaining consciousness. "C'mon Spock lets go get you changed for bed" McCoy said. Spock nodded and slowly hopped down from the bed. McCoy turned and began to walk towards the Sickbay entrance expecting Spock to follow. "Uh-oh" Spock blurted. McCoy whirled around to see that Spock had wet his overalls. McCoy slapped his forehead with his hand and dragged it down his face pulling his facial features with it. "Or I guess… we could give you a bath first." McCoy said reluctantly.

Dr. McCoy led Spock to his quarters and into the bathroom. He quickly undressed Spock and began filling up the tub. Once Spock realized the Doctors intentions he attempted to escape the bathroom only to find he was treading air. Dr. McCoy had picked him up "Oh no ya don't!" he said as he lowered Spock into the tub. Spock kicked and struggled (not that it did him much good). Dr. McCoy sat the squirming Vulcan down in the tub. "RAI!...no! NO!" Spock screamed frantically" McCoy mentally sighed /at least the kid new some English/. Dr. McCoy squirted some shampoo onto his hands and reached for Spock's hair only to have Spock dodge quickly. Spock continued to dodge McCoy's soapy hands and Dr. McCoy had had quite enough of it, he lunged forward only to have Spock quickly lean to the left. It caught McCoy off guard and he fell face first into the soapy tub. Spock scrabbled out of the tub and looked back to see Dr. McCoy slowly emerge from the water and turn his head to glare at Spock with full intensity. "Oh that does it!" McCoy exclaimed dripping water all over the floor as he stomped towards the com link and slammed his fist down on it.

"JIM!" He yelled  
>"Oh Bones? You caught me just at the right time I was about to go to my quarters" Jim said cheerily.<p>

"JIM COME GET THIS… THIS HOBGOBLIN OUT'A MY SIGHT!" McCoy screeched and whirled around to glare at Spock who looked hurt.

"Alright… alright… what did he do this time?" Jim questioned calmly.

"NEVERMIND THAT AND GET DOWN HERE!" McCoy yelled slamming the com link once more not waiting for a reply.

About ten minutes later Jim walked into Dr. McCoy's quarters to see him dripping wet and red in the face as if he had been yelling and a tiny Vulcan rapped in a towel and huddled in the corner ducking his head like he was trying to hide.

"JIM! Finally! What took ya so long!" McCoy exclaimed.

"I was… um..." Jim started

"Never mind that… NEVERMIND!"McCoy interrupted "you'll need to give him a bath, pick him up some pajamas, I've called Uhura and she is gonna pick Spock after you leave to the bridge in the morning, and… um just a suggestion buy him a few pull ups or something." McCoy added shoving Jim and the Vulcan out the door. Once Jim was gone McCoy felt kind of bad that he yelled at Spock and called him a Hobgoblin but he quickly shook it off the best he could and moved on to other things.

Jim picked up the tiny Vulcan and headed off to the stores. Jim picked up some blue footy pajamas with tiny enterprises all over it, a bottle of bubble bath, and he took Bones's advice and bought a few pull ups. (Man there stores HAVE EVERYTHING!) Jim brought the new supplies and the towel wrapped Vulcan into his quarters. "Alright first things first" Kirk began "I need to give you a bath" "wu'sibav?"(Bath) Spock asked. "Uh…sure." Kirk said having no idea what Spock just asked. He took Spock into the bathroom and began to fill up the tub.

Once the tub was full and the water's temperature was tested Jim picked up the little Spock and sat him down in the tub. As soon as Spock touched the water he began to squirm. "Spock stop it…" Jim tried as Spock kicked and flailed "Hold Still!" Spock continued to splash. "Spock if you can sit still and let me give you a bath I'll let you have a special treat for dinner tomorrow" Jim bribed. Spock sat still for a moment, considering it and then nodded. Jim loved bribery! He poured some bubble bath into the water. Spock observed the mass of sweet smelling bubbles, his mind obviously off of the water. As Jim scrubbed shampoo into Spock's wet glossy hair Spock attempted picking up a clump of bubbles only to find the majority of them pop. He slashed at one of the bubbly clusters sending bubbles into the air. Jim laughed as one of the stray bubbles popped on Spock's nose causing a small sneeze to erupt from his tiny body.

When Jim finished giving Spock a bath he pulled him out of the tub and wrapped a towel around him and began to dry him off. As Jim dried off Spock's shoulders and hair he noticed that Spock was falling asleep. His head bent down like his neck was too tired to carry it, his eyes were closed and occasionally he would yawn tiredly.

After Spock was dried off Jim dressed him up in the Pj's he bought (which in his opinion fit Spock well) and set up a bed for him on the couch. After he had tucked Spock in Jim took a shower, put on his Star Fleet regulation Pajamas and climbed into his own bed. He began to doze off when he felt someone climb into his bed. He sat up to see that Spock had climbed up into Jim's bed and was curled up closely to Jim already fast asleep. Jim smiled and wrapped an arm around Spock protectively as he fell asleep.

**WOW this chapter was short and kind of sketchy tells me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 4 Jims turn

**Ch. 4 Jim's Turn**

Jim left Spock sleeping in the bed. When he entered the bridge he made his way over to Uhura to relieve her from duty so that she could go get Spock dressed and have him eat Breakfast. Before he could make it over to her Chekov interrupted "Keptin! Ion storm deed ahead!" Jim turned around quickly and sat in his chair. "Uhura put ship on full alert!" he commanded "But Captain what about-" "Just DO IT!" he said forcefully. "Yes sir" She said quickly putting the ship on full alert.

Spock woke up to loud sirens and bright flashing red lights. He looked around in bewilderment. Then he heard Jim's voice on the intercom. "_Everyone brace yourselves! we're heading into an Ion storm…"_ /STORM!/ thought Spock. He knew what that word meant. On Vulcan the storms had lightning, thunder, blinding sand whipping around in the wind, and then sometimes the ground would shake. Spock hated storms. Just then the ship tilted sideways. Spock yelped as he was thrown into a nearby wall. The ship began to shake as Spock tried to regain his balance and failed. So instead he made his way across the room by crawling. About halfway across the room the ship tilted again causing a vase that was on a nearby nightstand to collide with the little Vulcan. The glass vase broke sending water allover Spock and shards of glass were sent flying through the air cutting up Spock's hand and nicking his cheek. Spock scrambled underneath a nearby table and nursed his bleeding hand but then quickly pulled his hands up over his small sensitive ears as the sirens sounded again.

"Everything functioning normally Captain" Sulu reported. ""minimal damage on all decks, no casualties reported sir" Uhura followed. Jim melted into his chair. "With permission sir… I'd like to go check on Spock" Uhura asked quietly. Jim nodded. Uhura quickly left the bridge and ran down to Jim's quarters.

When she entered it was dark. A few books and a broken vase were scattered on the floor. "Spock?" Uhura called quietly…no answer. She called for him again and this time she heard a small whimper coming from the corner of the room. She ran over to where the noise was coming from and found Spock curled up under a table covering his ears, and eyes closed tightly. She pulled him out from the table and hugged him tightly. "Oh Spock!" She whispered into his hair. Spock's eyes still remained tightly closed but he took his hands off his ears and tightly grasped Uhura's dress. That's when Uhura noticed Spock's hand. It was cover with small slits that were trickling with green blood much alike the one on his cheek. Uhura gasped and quickly scooped Spock up in her arms. She ran out of Jim's room and sprinted to Sickbay.

Dr. McCoy was helping Nurse Chapel pick up the not so orderly Sickbay when Uhura burst in carrying Spock in her arms. Spock looked pale and frightened to the point of passing out. His cheek had a few nasty slits on it along with his hand which was bleeding really badly and still had pieces of glass imbedded in it. Now Dr. McCoy felt really bad. If he had let Spock stay in Sickbay then this would have never happened. "Put him down on the bed over here" McCoy ordered pointing to a nearby bed. Uhura walked over to it and tried to put Spock down, but he desperately clung to Uhura's shirt with his good hand refusing to let her go. Uhura glanced at McCoy as if asking what to do. "Um… if it's alright with you could Spock sit on your lap while I take care of his hand?" McCoy asked Uhura. Uhura nodded and sat down on the bed holding Spock in her lap.

Dr. McCoy started by pulling out the remaining glass shards imbedded in Spock's bleeding hand. Spock lowered his head as if trying to hide from Dr. McCoy which made the Doctor (if even possible) feel even worse. The tiny Vulcan whimpered as the sharp pieces were pulled out one by one. "Shhh it's okay" Uhura soothed as Spock flinched when one of the bigger shard of glass was pulled from his hand. After all the remaining glass was gone McCoy washed and disinfected the cuts. Then he began to wrap up Spock's hand with firm white bandages. After his hand was bandaged up Dr. McCoy cleaned and then put a small X shaped band aide over the cut in Spock's cheek. By the time Dr. McCoy was finished Spock was asleep so he had Uhura put him in one of the nearby beds.

Spock woke up about two hours later (around lunch time) and scampered over to Dr. McCoy. "K'avon" he insisted. McCoy sighed heavily and pressed the com link.

"Hey Jim?"

"Ya Bones" Jim said as if McCoy had interrupted something important.

"Sorry… but …uh... could I borrow Lt. Uhura?" Bones asked recognizing Jim's tone.

After a moment's pause Jim replied "Ya sure Bones she's on her way"

"Thanks" McCoy said relieved

"What can I do for you Len?" Uhura asked with that charm that floated around her as she entered Sickbay. "Can you get Spock dressed in some clothes and get him some lunch?" McCoy asked flatly. "SURE!" She said enthusiastically. She went over to where Spock was standing. Spock reached his arms up towards her "hold" he requested. "Uhura grinned and picked up the tiny Vulcan then carried him out of Sickbay."

Once Uhura was done dressing Spock in a sailor suit with a hat and light blue stripped ascot she led him down to the mess hall and again sat him down in a chair stacked high with books. Uhura ordered Spock a bowl of native Vulcan fruits, a PB & J sandwich, and another bottle of warm milk (since he seemed to like the first one so much), and for herself she ordered a salad and a glass of water.

Spock seemed to enjoy both the fruit and the PB & J (indicated by the speed of which he was eating it). Once Spock had gotten halfway through the bottle Uhura burped him and then once again after he had finished. "How's your hand?" Uhura asked noticing that he kept on pausing during his meal to nurse it. "Hurt" was all he said. "Well… we can go back to Dr. McCoy and he can give you a painkiller" She suggested. Spock shook his head vigorously "RAI!" "Why not?" Uhura asked. "McCoy Not like me" He said with a big struggle to pronounce the words. "Of course he does!" Uhura corrected. "No… Rai he yell" Spock insisted. Uhura sighed, Spock was still wide awake and there was plenty of time before Jim would take him to dinner. Finally Uhura decided to bring him to the bridge maybe the others could entertain him for a while.

Once Spock was on the bridge the others agreed to entertain him while Uhura went back down to Sickbay to talk to Dr. McCoy. Scotty (who was in command) bounced Spock on his knee for a while, but soon Spock got bored. So Scotty turned the captain's seat over to Sulu and he and Chekov went to gather up some recruits for a game of hide and seek.

Spock was amazing at hide and seek! He found Scotty, Chekov, and all three red shirts within five minutes, but when it was their turn to find him no one could! They looked high, low and checked all the small places they thought he could hide in. Eventually Chekov found him in a cupboard in the recreation room. "Mister Scott-"Chekov cut off as Spock put his finger up to his lips. "Oh! Aye little commander… your secerwet is safe vith me" Chekov said as he closed the cupboard. Scotty had already seen them talking so he went over and stood next to Chekov (Back turned to the cupboard) "Huh… I wonder where Spock is? we can't find him anywhere… I guess we will just have to give up then" Scotty said in an overly sarcastic voice. Just then Spock squealed and jumped from the cupboard and onto Scotty's back. Scotty ran around flapping his arms (making sure that Spock wouldn't fall off of course) Screaming and pretending that he couldn't free himself from Spock "unexpected" attack. Eventually Mr. Scott plopped the giggling Vulcan into a nearby beanbag chair.

After everyone was finished laughing Scotty announced that it was time to go back to the bridge. Spock only giggled and then ran off. "Spock come back here!" Scotty yelled. Spock ran out of the recreation room. Everyone ran after down the hallway eventually Spock cut them off as he ran into the Turbolift. "Spock!" Scotty yelled as the doors whooshed closed.

Scotty and the rest of the group piled into the lift and followed Spock's last coordinates. The doors whooshed open just in time to see Spock turning the corner. "C'mon!" Scotty yelled as they ran after him. Just then Dr. McCoy and Uhura exited the Sickbay to see Spock squealing and running from an out of breath Scotty, overexcited Chekov and three red shirts. McCoy intervened. He stepped in Spock's path and picked up the tiny squealing Vulcan by his feet. Spock hung there attempting to look up at the Doctor, but failed due to his uncontrolled giggling.

When Scotty and the gang finally caught up Spock started to squirm attempting to get free. "Wulcan babies run wery, wery fast" Chekov panted. "Scotty what are you doin'?" McCoy asked casually. "Uh… well we were playing hide and seek… when… he kinda…" Scotty huffed, clearly out of breath. "Not on my watch" McCoy interrupted "I don't appreciate my patients running around". "Aye" was all Scotty could manage to get out at the moment. McCoy just glared at him. Just then Spock reached out to tickle McCoy. The Doctor gasped and dropped the Vulcan who landed hard on his back, but quickly recovered. Spock sped down the hallway and around the corner before the others even had time to register what happened. "Well don't just stand there!" McCoy yelled snapping back into reality. The group skidded around the corner after Spock.

Jim entered the bridge to see Bones, Uhura, Chekov and Scotty (and three red shirts that were obviously Vulcan Nerve Pinched sprawled on the floor) cornering a rather content Vulcan. Everyone whipped around to see a dumbfounded Jim exit the Turbolift. "What in the name of-?" Jim started. Spock (still giggling) ran in-between McCoy's legs and pounced onto Jim's foot and hugged it tightly. "WHAT IS HE WEARING?" Jim exclaimed examining the little sailor suit. Uhura made a huffing noise and folded her arms across her chest tightly. "I was just gonna take Spock to dinner, but it looks like I'll have to find him some new clothes to!" Jim announced as he exited the bridge dragging Spock behind him.

Jim dressed Spock in a light blue t-shirt with a white long sleeved shirt underneath it, some jeans, and a black hoodie with the words 'U.S.S Enterprise' printed in blue on the back. "That looks a lot better" Jim said examining his work. He and Spock then walked down to the mess hall where a few red shirts, Bones and Uhura were enjoying their dinners. Jim sat Spock down in a chair only to find out that Spock was way too short to reach the table. So Jim left the mess hall and quickly returned carrying a few books that he stacked onto Spock's chair.

"I don't know about you, but I feel like eating pizza!" Jim exclaimed as Spock got settled. "Pizza?" Spock repeated. Jim gasped "Don't tell me you've never had Pizza!" Jim said even though he really wasn't all that surprised. Spock shook his head. Jim rushed over to the replicator and ordered a big Cheese Pizza. Spock tentatively picked up the pizza and took a cautions bite, then another, and another, and another. "Slow down Spock ya don't wanna choke" Jim laughed. Just then Uhura came stomping over to the table "Jim you know about feeding Spock right?" She questioned. "Yes… yes I know you've told me twenty times, I have to burp him once halfway through his meal and again after he finishes" Jim said annoyance ringing through his tone. "Well um… yes! And don't let him eat so fast!" She ordered.

Once Spock had finished his second piece of Pizza Jim burped him. In doing so he felt very awkward… as if everyone was watching him… and they probably were (especially Uhura who kept his eyes on him like a hawk). While Spock was eating his third piece of Pizza (man he could eat a lot) Jim went over to get them a Root Beer (Spock's in a Sippy cup). Spock gulped down his soda and belched loudly. Jim laughed as Spock raised an eyebrow to the noise; Uhura just rolled her eyes from the corner of the room.

Jim threw away the leftover food (which wasn't much) and picked up the drowsy Vulcan to go put him to bed.

**I struggled with this chapter so if it's horrible you may tell me so just don't come at me with knives and pitchforks! **


	6. Pre Chapter message

**Okay, so for the next Chapter I was just going to have maybe like one more Spock fluff, and then have Spock come back to normal. But I wanted to write more than that! So if You have any ideas for what should happen in the next few chapters please put them in a review!**


	7. Chapter 5: McCoy's turn

**Chapter 5: McCoy's turn**

As Jim walked down the hallway Dr. McCoy intercepted him.

"Oh! Hi Bones!" Jim exclaimed warmly.

"Uh… ya hi Jim" McCoy said as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

"What's got your tricorder in a sling?" Jim questioned.

"Well uh… I was just wonderin'…" Bones stammered

"Yes" Jim urged

"I was just wondering if Spock could stay with me tonight" McCoy finished quickly.

Jim looked surprised "uh… ya sure!" he said handing a sleeping Spock to Dr. McCoy

McCoy grinned "Thanks!"

Jim was a bit freaked out "uh… okay I'll check on you guys later."

McCoy didn't seem to hear as he giddily carried his Vulcan bundle down the hallway.

McCoy entered Sickbay and laid Spock down on a nearby bed. "I'll be right back" He whispered "I'm just going to get you some pajamas." Spock's eyes fluttered open and then closed again in acknowledgement.

McCoy came back with a pair of blue stripped pajama bottoms and a matching button up top. He went over to the bed that he left Spock in only to notice that the Vulcan was gone. "Spock?" McCoy called. "Spock!" he said more commanding. Just then he noticed the tiny Vulcan under the bed hunched over into a stalking position much like a wild cat. Spock immediately pounced farther than McCoy thought possible and latched himself to McCoy's leg. McCoy picked up the Spock. "Whoa what's the big idea?" he said as the tiny Vulcan flailed around and kicked. "No want you!" Spock screamed "Want Jim!" McCoy looked hurt "look Spock I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings..." Spock shot McCoy a hostile glare. "But I promise I will try my hardest not to get mad at you" McCoy finished apologetically. Spock looked uncertain. "Pinkie promise?" He asked. "What?" McCoy said taken back by the request "Whenever Mama really means something she pinkie promises." Spock insisted. McCoy sighed and crossed his index finger with Spock's smaller one. Spock smiled and hugged McCoy tightly. McCoy froze for a moment, and then squeezed Spock tightly.

Nurse Chapel peeked around the corner and giggled at the fluffy sight. McCoy heard and quickly snapped at the nurse to get back to work then Dr. McCoy to Spock to his quarters where McCoy quickly got dressed in some Star Fleet regulation pajamas. McCoy then picked up Spock and set him down on his bed. "Time for bed." He said tiredly. Spock shook his head "Not tired" he said hopping out of the bed. "McCoy was about to raise his voice but then thought better of it. "Oh but don't you know what happens to Vulcans who won't go to bed on time?" McCoy asked sneakily. Spock shook his head. McCoy lowered his voice to a whisper "they get attacked by…" Spock's eyes widened. "Angry Doctors with Hypos!" McCoy exclaimed lunging at Spock. The tiny Vulcan dodged it and scrambled to his feet. Dr. McCoy chased the giggling Vulcan around his quarters and was amazed by his agility. Eventually he cornered Spock in the back of the room. He picked up the small Vulcan who let out a squeal, and plopped him onto the bed. McCoy began to lightly tickle Spock's small feet. Spock writhed and giggled in delight as McCoy's fingers lightly brushed up and down his stomach. Then out of curiosity McCoy tickled the back of Spock's ears. Spock kicked and squealed as he writhed around uncontrollably. McCoy decided to go in for the kill. He lifted up Spock's pajama shirt and blew loudly onto Spock's exposed belly. Spock's giggled were mixed with a gargly noise as if he was trying to stop laughing. Just then Jim walked in. McCoy stopped mid-blow and straightened up quickly. "Uh… Hi Jim wha-"McCoy grunt mid-sentence as Spock (who had hopped of the bed) butted his head into McCoy's leg. "What can I do for a ya" he finished. "Um… I uh… never mind" he said dumbfounded as he walked stiffly out of the room.

McCoy glanced down at Spock to see that he had already fallen asleep on the floor. McCoy smiled and gently put the small Vulcan bundle to bed. Then he climbed into the bed and peacefully dozed off.

**Sorry this one took so long… I've been busy lately. I also wish it was longer, but I hope it's okay the way it is. Tell me what you think. :3**


End file.
